This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. Purpose. To investigate the effect of extensive visual treatment on patients who have sustained post-geniculate damage. We will also do preliminary studies to evaluate the efficacy of the same therapy on visual loss due to damage elsewhere in the visual system such as the optic nerve, optic chiasm, or to the eye. Methods. Visual treatment (100 sessions or more) in 50 selected patients with visual loss, caused by a variety of sources (predominantly stroke as well as optic nerve, optic chiasm, or eye damage). Observations: Treatment results will be noted in improvement of visual function such as VF size, visual acuity, brightness perception, form and color discrimination in the patients. Long Term Objectives are 1) to corroborate and to improve on the treatment protocol of the Luebeck Reaction-time Perimeter (LRP) by utilizing a more economical and readily available system (PC-based TV), and 2) to study the functional recovery of the brain to ultimately understand the physiological processes by which vision returns in patients with visual loss. The Research Design will include a corroborative and in-depth study of patients before and after treatment using visual-evoked potentials (VEP's), ophthalmologic examination, and visual field testing. Background of the Investigators: The